Machinery and other mechanical devices often require visual inspection as part of their regular maintenance to help identify potential problems before they result in damage or failure. Large machinery, and machinery installations over large areas, may require extensive inspection by a large number of personnel to adequately conduct such inspections. This can incur great costs both in the labor of inspectors but also in length down times due to the machinery needing to be taken offline during inspection. These problems are further compounded for machinery and installations in remote or difficult to reach areas, such as offshore or remote areas, which can be difficult to access and service in a timely manner.